


Harmless

by Shortculler (Starculler)



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Catlad | Stray, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starculler/pseuds/Shortculler
Summary: If there's one thing Dick and Pamela agree on, it's this: No one gets away with hurting Selina, no matter how small the offense.
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866400
Kudos: 17





	Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [FlashFictionFriday](https://flashfictionfridayofficial.tumblr.com/)'s prompt Lethal Flowers
> 
> Originally written for [Tumblr](https://starculler.tumblr.com/post/190189657246/harmless)

The petals are pretty, pale white and nearly translucent with stark blue-nearly-black veining. They grow in small bunches among the clover, stems short and thin with hardly-noticeable thorns. If he were anywhere else, with anyone else, he might think they’re harmless rather than capable of killing a man.

“You won’t really use these on the Bat just ‘cause he stood Selina up, will you?”

Ivy laughs and says, “No. Not this time.” Dick snickers, adjusting his gloves as he turns back to her.

“Alright, then what _are_ we using?”


End file.
